My Wind
by mysticahime
Summary: "Kau anginku."


Title : My Wind  
Author : Judith El Ai-sama Michaelis a.k.a satu2x istri sah Sasuke Uchiha , Sebastian Michaelis , dan Ichimoku Ren *dbakar rame2*  
Genre : Angst , Fluff  
Rating : NC17+  
Fandom : Alodia Faustine as Ino  
Judith as Sakura  
Naruto charas  
Length : One Shot Fanfic  
Pairing : liat d bwh aja dehhhh ~  
XDD  
Disclaimer : Sudden idea ! otak q lg gila dikit pas bwtx ..  
smoga suka ! *ngacungin shot gun supaya pada suka*  
bwt Alo : WAJIB SUKA !!  
B'DAY FICT BWT LU NEH !!  
XD  
Warning : ratingx naek XDD  
sbenerx c bukanx knapa2 , tapi ada KEKERASAN yg sangat tidak manusiawi ..  
ah , tp saia jg blom 17 dink ~  
gwekekekekekekek ~  
XDD  
tyuz yahh , author teramat narsis di sinih , walo gaq tersurat jelas , tapi TERSIRAT dgn jelas XDDD  
ENJOY !!

٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨

Wajah pucat di depanku menatapku dengan nanar, bibirnya yang membiru membisikkan permohonan-permohonannya dengan lirih. Air matanya mengalir di pipinya yang ternoda bercak-bercak darah kecoklatan. Di sekelilingnya tampak darah menggenang, darah yang mengalir dari tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kumohon…" bisiknya dengan lirih. Suaranya menyayat hati. "… jangan bunuh aku…"

Kutatap wajah itu dengan pandangan dingin. Seringaian kejam muncul dari sudut-sudut bibirku yang naik. Aku membisikkan sebuah kata yang menghancurkan seluruh harapannya dengan nada menusuk di telinganya yang sedikit robek.

"Tidak."

Wajah itu kian memucat. Aku mengisap rokokku dengan arogan, kemudian mengacungkan pistolku padanya. Jari telunjukku siap menarik pelatuk pistol yang akan mencabut nyawa manusia di hadapanku ini.

"Kumohon, Nona…" bisiknya lagi.

Aku tetap menatapnya dengan mata yang kian menyipit.

Sepersekian detik kemudian terdengar bunyi letusan pistol di ruangan tempatku berada. Dan Danzou, si pengkhianat yang ada di hadapanku ini, terbaring tanpa nyawa. Diam dan dingin.

٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨

Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat tebal padaku. Tanganku menerimanya dengan sedikit gemetar. Kubuka amplop itu dan kuhitung isinya dengan jariku. Delapan digit angka adalah jumlah total dari isi amplop itu. Sasuke tersenyum puas.

"Bagus," desisnya sambil terus menatapku. "Kau bekerja dengan sangat baik, Ino."

"Te-terima kasih, Tuan." Aku gugup. Bila berada di depan Sasuke, aku bisa menjadi orang paling bodoh di dunia. Benar. Aku mencintainya.

Ia beranjak dari kursi besarnya dan memelukku.

"Pertahankan," bisiknya dengan suara setengah manja di telingaku. Kulitku terasa panas diterpa nafasnya. Jantungku berdetak sepuluh kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Ba-baik…"

٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨

Aku mencintai Sasuke Uchiha sejak dahulu, sejak kami masih bersama-sama di bangku sekolah. Ia begitu baik, tampan, dan keren. Kuat. Pintar. Sempurna. Lulus dari tingkat sekolah, ia menghilang selama beberapa waktu dari kehidupanku, membuatku resah. Tiga tahun yang lalu ia kembali, dan mengajakku untuk bekerja bersamanya. Aku pun setuju. Apapun akan kulakukan untuk bisa bersamanya, dan menyingkirkan tunangannya si Sakura itu.

Pembunuh bayaran.

Kata-kata itu tak pernah terlintas sedikitpun di otakku. Bahkan aku tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa aku akan melakukan pekerjaan terlarang itu. Menurutku pekerjaan itu adalah dosa. Mencabut nyawa manusia itu kejam, sangat bertentangan dengan hati nuraniku. Tapi sekarang aku melakukannya, ternyata menjadi pembunuh bayaran itu pekerjaan yang sangat menguntungkan. Aku bisa mengetahui banyak informasi, aku bisa menggunakan senjata, bayaranku sangat mahal, dan yang terpenting, aku juga bisa berada di sisi Sasuke. Ada wanita lain di sisi Sasuke selain Sakura.

Aku.

Terlebih lagi aku bisa tinggal bersama mereka, bertiga. Jadi Sakura harus sedikit menjaga sikapnya terhadap Sasuke. Tentu ia tidak mau berurusan dengan moncong pistolku atau mata pisauku.

Singkat kata, Sakura kalah.

٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨

"Emh… Sasuke…"

"Diamlah sebentar, Sayang…"

"Aku…"

Dengan kesal aku mendengarkan suara-suara menyebalkan itu dari kamar seberang. Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka memancing kecemburuanku. Kuambil pisauku dan mulai menggores-gores dinding. Kuukir wajah Sakura di sana, lalu wajah itu kugores-gores hingga tak tampak bentuk aslinya. Ya, inilah yang akan kulakukan pada gadis yang telah merebut Sasuke dariku.

Suara-suara menyebalkan itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Kulempar pisauku ke belakang, pisau itu dengan telak menghantam vas di dekat jendela. Bunyi vas pecah bercampur suara-suara dari kamar mereka membuatku muak. Aku menyembunyikan kepalaku dengan bantal, berharap keadaan menjadi hening.

Dan tiba-tiba keadaan menjadi hening. Sayup-sayup kudengar nada protes dari Sakura dan langkah-langkah menuju pintu kamar mereka. Terdengar derit pintu kamar, dan detik berikutnya pintu kamarku terbuka.

"Ino." Itu suara Sasuke. Aku membuka bantalku dan menatapnya.

"Ada apa tengah malam begini?" tanyaku ketus. "Mau mengajakku bergabung?"

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Lalu ia menatapku tajam.

"Ada tugas untukmu," kata Sasuke dengan suaranya yang dalam. "Kau mau pergi? Atau Sakura yang perlu membereskannya?"

Level Sakura memang lebih tinggi dariku, tetapi aku tidak suka jatahku diambil oleh wanita kurang ajar itu. Ia dating belakangan, tapi berhasil merebut Sasuke-ku.

"Aku akan pergi." Kusambar jubah panjangku dan merebut pistol yang tergantung di gantungan topi. "Kuambil upahku besok pagi."

Sasuke menyeringai sebelum mencium keningku.

٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨

"Wah, wah…" Kubuat nada suaraku sesarkastis mungkin. "Ternyata aku dapat menaklukkan penjahat paling top abad ini.

Kutatap wajah tirus Orochimaru yang terbaring di lantai. "Ada permintaan khusus?"

Orochimaru menunjukkan senyum ularnya. "Aku ingin bebas."

"Diam!" Aku menginjak perutnya. Rusuk-rusuknya sudah hancur berantakan. Tubuhnya sudah tak karuan lagi. "Aku tidak memintamu untuk meminta kebebasan!"

"Hahahahahahahahaha…" Tawa Orochimaru menggema. "Kalau begitu, lepaskan aku dan kita akan hidup bersama dalam damai."

"Diam!" Kulemparkan pisauku dan pisau itu menancap tepat di tenggorokannya. Ia berhenti bicara. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia berbicara lagi dengan suara parau.

"Kau tidak usah mengikuti Sasuke lagi. Apakah menjadi pembunuh bayaran merupakan keinginan dari hatimu?" Begitu katanya sebelum ia kubungkam dengan peluruku. Letusan pistol menggema di akhir kalimatnya.

Batinku sedikit terguncang mendengar kata-katanya. Suara-suara hatiku berbisik-bisik dalam benakku. Aku merasa kacau. Suara Orochimaru terus terngiang-ngiang di telingaku. Wajahnya menari-nari dalam kepalaku, mengucapkan kata-kata dengan nada mengejek lagi.

"DIAAAAAAAAAMMMMM!!!!" Letusan pistol kembali menggema dan ia pun terdiam selamanya.

٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨

Semalaman suntuk aku menyelubungi diriku dengan kesunyian. Aku ingin sendiri. Batinku sedikit terguncang. Kata-kata Orochimaru seolah menarik nuraniku yang sempat terkubur jauh kembali ke permukaan. Apa benar aku menyukai diriku sebagai 'pencabut nyawa'? Apa aku melakukannya dengan hatiku dan bukannya untuk mengalahkan Sakura?

Perasaanku terus menjerit-jerit.

Orochimaru sialan!! Bilang saja dia iri!!

Tapi…

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨

Langkah-langkahku menapak pada jalanan setapak yang terbuat dari tanah. Ini kampong halamanku, Konohagakure. Cukup lama waktu berlalu sejak aku meninggalkannya untuk mengikuti Sasuke.

Udara dingin malam menerpa diriku yang tidak memakai jaket. Aku menggigil. Seharusnya aku membawa jubahku sebelum menyelinap kabur dari rumah Sasuke.

Aku memang menyelinap kabur dari sana. Aku perlu menenangkan diri. Perasaanku sedang kacau. Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di benakku, mempertentangkan dua hal yang berbeda. Kuhembuskan nafas berat ke udara. Uap air yang kuhembuskan membentuk embun putih di udara. Sepertinya aku memang—

"Ino?"

Sebuah suara menyapaku di tengah kegelapan dini hari yang pekat ini. Suara yang terdengar akrab di telingaku. Suara yang kurindukan, seperti suara…

"Sai?" Aku berbalik dan menemukan Sai berdiri di sana. Di belakangku. Sai. Teman lamaku. Ia tersenyum seperti dulu. Tanpa terasa perasaanku menjerit, AKU MERINDUKANNYA!!

"SAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!" Aku berlari dan memeluk Sai, ia belas memelukku. Sudah berapa lama aku melupakan Sai? Dia sahabatku!

"Apa kabar Nona Pembunuh?" sapanya sambil tersenyum jahil. Aku merengut.

"Jangan sebut aku begitu." Kudorong kepala Sai dengan jari telunjukku. "Di sini hanya kau yang tahu profesiku. Jangan sebarkan ke warga yang lain!"

Sai tertawa. "Aku bercanda, Ino. Bagaimana kabarmu? Sepertinya keadaanmu buruk sekali. Apa Sasuke menyiksamu?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Sepertinya aku… aku mengalami konflik batin." Aku mengaku dengan jujur. Rasanya mudah sekali mengaku pada Sai. Dia sudah seperti saudaraku.

"Pekerjaanmu?" Aku mengangguk. Memang itu yang membuatku resah. Hatiku sekarang seolah menolak gelar 'pembunuh bayaran' lagi. Membuatku bingung.

Sai membimbingku supaya duduk di kursi yang terletak di tepi jalan setapak. Tangannya membelai rambutku.

"Sudah kubilang, kau tidak cocok menjadi pembunuh bayaran. Berlawanan dengan hati nuranimu. Kau terlalu baik, Ino…"

Aku menunduk. Mungkin Sai benar, aku tidak cocok menjadi pembunuh bayaran.

"… apalagi kalau kau melakukannya demi Sasuke."

Aku serasa ditampar keras-keras. Aku memang menjadi pembunuh bayaran agar bisa bersama Sasuke, dan juga mengenyahkan wanita sialan yang menjadi tunangannya itu. Apapun kulakukan agar bisa bersama dengannya…

"Lihat."

Aku menengadah ke arah yang ditunjuk Sai dengan jari telunjuknya. Langit. Gelap. Pekat. Pandanganku menerawang. Milyaran bintang tersebar memenuhi langit itu, menghiasinya supaya tampak indah.

"Langit itu seperti kehidupan, Ino. Ia hanya latar belakang. Gelap. Suram." Sai terdiam sebentar. "Kau lihat bintang yang terang di sana, Ino?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Itulah dirimu yang sebenarnya. Walaupun kecil, kau terus berusaha bersinar…"

Sekonyong-konyong awan gelap datang dan menutupi bintang kecil yang cemerlang itu.

"Itu Sasuke, Sakura, dan pekerjaanmu sebagai pembunuh bayaran," kata Sai lagi. "Mereka semua menutupi dirimu yang sebenarnya. Mengunci nuranimu di dasar kegelapan. Mereka membutamu menjadi orang lain…"

Kemudian angin malam yang dingin berhembus lembut, dan awan-awan hitam itu tersingkirkan. Bintang mungil itu kembali bersinar di tengah-tengah langit.

"Akan ada seseorang yang membawamu kembali menyadari dirimu yang sebenarnya. Mengembalikanmu ke sosokmu yang sebenarnya. Kau harus menemukannya dan kembali pada dirimu yang kau inginkan…" Ucapan Sai berhenti sampai di sana. "Sudah hampir pagi. Tak terasa ya? Sebaiknya kau pulang. Lagipula besok kan…"

Sai terdiam. "Ah, sudahlah, lebih baik kau cepat pulang. Nanti kau dimarahi oleh Sasuke."

Lagi-lagi aku mengangguk. Menghabiskan waktu bersama Sai memang tak pernah terasa lama. Selalu terasa cepat, aku tak pernah bosan. Dalam perjalananku kembali ke rumah Sasuke, aku kembali berpikir. Mungkin memang aku tidak cocok menjadi pembunuh bayaran, dan mungkin aku…

Aku tersenyum.

٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨

Sasuke duduk di belakang mejanya. Matanya yang hitam menatapku dengan marah. Aku berdiri di depannya sambil memilin-milin pita di depan gaunku.

"Ke mana kau semalam?" tanya Sasuke sinis. "Aku mencarimu ke kamarmu, tapi kau tidak ada di sana."

"Aku mengunjungi Konoha." Kuberanikan mulutku berbicara. "Aku rindu pada kampong halamanku dan juga—"

"Aku tidak peduli." Sasuke mendengus sambil menarik Sakura ke pangkuannya. "Semalam ada tugas penting yang harus diselesaikan dalam dua hari. Apakah kau—"

"Bisakah kau menyuruh wanita itu yang mengerjakannya?" Aku menyela kata-kata Sasuke sambil menuding Sakura yang langsung melotot. "Bukankah levelnya lebih tinggi dariku?"

"Hei, hei…" Sasuke tertawa. "Biasanya kau tidak pernah mengizinkan Sakura menjalankan tugas meskipun levelnya lebih tinggi darimu. Iya kan?"

Kutampilkan seringaianku. "Tidak lagi."

"Apa?" Sasuke tersentak dan bangun, sehingga Sakura terjatuh. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kulanjutkan kata-kata yang telah kusiapkan dari semalam. "Sekarang tidak ada lagi yang levelnya lebih tinggi dariku, karena AKU KELUAR!!"

Setelah berkata begitu, aku memecahkan kaca jendela di ruang kerja Sasuke dan menerabas keluar. Aku meloncat melewati gerbang yang tinggi dan berlari terus sampai ke Konoha, tanpa memedulikan panggilan dari Sasuke. Masa bodoh dengan mereka. Kusadari aku sudah tidak mencintai Sasuke lagi sejak aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Perasaanku telah beralih padanya. Dia…

"SAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!" Aku menjerit sekeras-kerasnya begitu menjejakkan kaki ke jalan setapak yang sama dengan tadi malam. Jalan setapak yang berada di depan rumah Sai. Sai melongokkan kepalanya keluar dari jendela.

"Ada apa, Ino? Mengapa kau menjerit-jerit?" tanyanya begitu berada di hadapanku. "Ah ya." Ia merogoh sakunya. "Selamat ulang tahun."

Sai meletakkan sebuah kotak mungil di tanganku.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku bingung.

"Hadiah ulang tahun…" Sai menatapku. "Ah, hei. Jangan bilang kau lupa pada ulang tahunmu sendiri."

Kujulurkan lidahku. "Ah ya, sepertinya aku memang lupa. Terima kasih."

Sasi tersenyum padaku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa? Kenapa kau ceria sekali?"

"Aku sudah kembali." Aku terus menatap Sai. "Akhirnya aku tahu, diriku yang sebenarnya bukanlah pembunuh bayaran."

"Jadi… kau sudah menemukan siapa si angin itu?" tanya Sai dengan kedua alis bertaut.

"Ya." Kuanggukkan kepalaku dengan mantap. "Dan kurasa… aku menaruh perasaan padanya."

"Eh?" Sai tersentak. "Siapa?"

Aku terus menatap Sai sambil tersenyum. Sai. Kaulah anginku. Kau yang menyadarkanku untuk melihat siapa diriku yang sebenarnya. Kau yang membuatku sadar bahwa aku tidak cocok menjadi pembunuh bayaran, dan aku hanya menutupi diriku yang sebenarnya dengan mengikuti kemauan Sasuke untuk alasan 'cinta' dan untuk mengenyahkan Sakura, orang yang tak akan pernah ditinggalkan Sasuke. Mereka adalah satu, dan aku adalah orang lain. Tapi, berkat Sasukelah aku bisa tahu bahwa aku mencintai Sai, sebenarnya jauh lebih lama dari saat aku menyadarinya. Mungkin lebih lama dari aku mencintai Sasuke, tapi aku tidak menyadarinya. Sai-lah anginku.

"Kau anginku."

٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨٧٨

iyeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyy ~  
XDD  
akhirnyo fic bwt mami alo seleseeeeee ~ *mijit2 tangan*  
gimana mami ?  
aneh ?  
gaje ?  
gomeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnn ~ mungkin pd gaq ngerti inti critax apa .. nyueheheheheheh ..  
makluminlah , mendadak pagi2 saia dpt inspirasi sesat *diinjek2 mami*  
mami : OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU !!!!!!!!!  
makan2x jgn lupa !!  
tambah baek , tambah pinter , kaga males lagiii ..  
tambah gaq pelit !!  
:P  
hyehehehehe ~  
gaq papa kn gw pairingin sama Sai ?  
XD

papi lydz : yoeee ~  
gaq jd ah dipasangin sm Y***e !!  
ksian ntar ultah mlh dipasangin sm org gaq jelas gituu ..  
gmana klo u aj dipasangin ma tu org ?  
kidding XDD

yg udh baca : MAV KEPANJANGAN !!  
smoga aja gaq lola pas ngeloadx XP  
klo demen jgn malu2 klik link 'like' yaaaa ..  
ksian tu fesbuk nyediain link tp kaga dipake XDD  
*maxa ON*

akhir kata : ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU  
THANK YOU  
XIE XIE  
MÉRCI  
KHAMSAMNIDA  
DANKE !!!!!!!!!!!!

wid lope ,  
Judith El Ai-sama Michaelis , istri ke-2 Edward Masen Cullen n 1-1x istri sah SASUKE UCHIHA , Sebastian Michaelis , Ichimoku Ren *dihajar Sasuke FC*  
XDD 


End file.
